


Farben

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: American Civil War, Developing Friendships, Ficlet, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Memories, Possibly Pre-Slash, Repressed Memories
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Warum nicht Grau tragen? Weil er es schon einmal tat. (Chris' POV)
Relationships: Chris Adams & Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Farben

**Author's Note:**

> Ein bisschen verspätet ein frohes neues Jahr euch allen :) Hier mal wieder ein Ficlet von mir, und wieder mit einer Kriegsreferenz. Ist immer ein wenig kniffliger zu schreiben. Hoffe, es gefällt euch.

Die Sonne steht hoch, als wir O´Reilly verlassen und weiterziehen. Ein Erfolg - aber noch nicht genug. Wir müssen die Suche fortsetzen. Vin hält sich neben mir. Nachdem er vor diesem ersten Ritt aus der Stadt noch fragte, ob er mich begleiten könne, ist da inzwischen eine stillschweigende Selbstverständlichkeit. Ich spüre, dass er nicht vorhat, sich nach diesem dritten gewonnenen Gewehr abzusetzen, auf den Aufbruch unserer Gruppe zu warten. Und ich lasse ihn machen. Ich … reite gerne mit ihm. Solange es andauert. 

Gegen Mittag legen wir eine Rast ein. Tut gut, sich im Schatten einiger Bäume auszustrecken – und vor allem, in Ruhe zu rauchen. Nur daliegen, nicht reden müssen. Dass man mit meinem Begleiter gut schweigen kann, ist mir zuvor schon aufgefallen. Überhaupt scheint er ein Gespür für sowas zu haben. Er hält sich teils zurück und lässt mich reden, wie eben mit unserem irischen Mann. Aber er merkt auch, wann ich nicht weiterkomme, und hilft mir dann sofort. Dieser neue Erfolg gehört uns beiden. Es ist schön … Nur sollte ich mich nicht daran gewöhnen. Die Wochen in Mexiko werden schnell vorbeigehen, genauso wie unsere derzeitige Suche zu zweit. 

„Du fällst hier auf wie ´n bunter Hund, weißt du“, bemerkt er nach einer Weile. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was er damit meint. Meinen Akzent? Dass ich mir den Kopf rasiere? 

„So?“ Mir ist nicht nach einem langen Gespräch, aber neugierig bin ich doch.

„Ja.“ Er berührt mich kurz am Arm. „Ganz in Schwarz, und das bei all der Sonne. Bleicht nur aus oder verschwindet halb unterm Staub. Du könntest eigentlich gleich Grau tragen.“ 

Grau … Ich begegne seinem Lächeln mit unbewegtem Blick, will erst nichts dazu sagen. Weil ich nicht daran denken will. Aber ohnehin zu spät jetzt.   
„Manches brauch ich kein zweites Mal“, antworte ich daher nur. 

_Maiskuchen. Wenig mehr als Mehl und Fett. Und harte Kekse. Genug, um nicht den Löffel abzugeben. Um zu marschieren, um zu töten. Nicht genug, um das hohle Gefühl im Magen loszuwerden. Weitermachen. Immer weiter._

_Kälte. Stiefel, die an den Füßen zerfielen und man doch weitergehen musste. Durch Schnee, der dann irgendwann nicht mehr weiß blieb. Allerlei Krankheiten und Verwundungen – für mich, für meine Kameraden, genug für uns alle._

_Auch das Sterben, die Tode. Ja, vor allem das. Oder das Überleben und Sehen, was aus der Heimat geworden war._

_Und wofür war all das letztlich gut gewesen, diese „heilige Sache“?_

„Dann schrumpft deine Liste arg zusammen“, sagt er, nachdem er eine Zeitlang verstummt war. „Blau kannst du erst recht ausschließen.“ 

Er redet locker. Betont locker. Daran sehe ich, dass er versteht. 

Ich zögere kurz, dann schüttle ich den Kopf. 

„Nicht?“ Das überrascht ihn. 

Und mich vielleicht auch, ein wenig. Aber ich erkläre nichts weiter. Mein Gedankensalat würde ihm nicht helfen, da spielt zu viel rein. Es ist lange her – trotz des Widerspruchs. Ich hatte nichts gegen sie persönlich. Und außerdem … _Wie könnte ich etwas gegen die Farbe deiner Augen haben?_


End file.
